1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for processing an optical lens, an optical lens, a shipping container for one or more optical lenses, as well as a method for processing an optical lens.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical lens, for example for eyeglasses, is to have certain optical properties. The associated desired optical data of the lens are determined by, for example, an optician. These data comprise, for example, the indication of diopters, data regarding sphere and cylinder, pantoscopic angle, etc. In addition, these desired optical data can also contain the distance from and/or the position relative to an assigned eye, in particular in the case of incorporation in a certain eyeglass frame, i.e., e.g., the pantoscopic angle, facial angle or face form angle, interpupillary distance, etc.
In the past, lenses with predetermined optical data, for example with diopters available in various stages, were used. To an increasing extent, however, lenses are used that have the individualized optical data that are desired in each case or the associated optical properties. Such lenses are then processed or finished based on the optical data that are desired in each case, whereby the lenses are provided in particular with so-called free-form surfaces (for example, progressive-addition lenses, etc.). The description below and this invention relate to those lenses or lens blanks that are processed according to the desired, individualized optical data and are provided in particular with the thus mentioned free-form surfaces.
At present, the desired optical data are usually relayed to a large-scale operation, such as a central laboratory, or the like, where the corresponding geometric data of the lens are determined from the desired optical data by means of a design model in a central processing device that is separate and independent from the processing machines. The thus obtained geometric data of the lens are relayed to a central processing and sequence control unit. Subsystems then generate corresponding processing orders with production data for various processing machines to process the lenses based on the specific geometric data. In addition to the partial problematic transfer of the desired optical data from the optician to the large-scale operation, this data processing requires extraordinarily high hardware, software and machine expenses; in particular, usually corresponding servers and computer networks are used for this purpose. In addition, the operation requires the use of specially trained staff. Consequently, labor costs are also high.
With respect to the cost that has been necessary to date and the necessary integration of server systems, etc., into computer networks or the Internet, reference is made by way of example to U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,894 A, US 2004/0246440 A1, and WO 2010/040757 A1.
The above-explained, complex and multi-stage organization of the processing of optical lenses has already been improved relative to the processing sequence. DE 10 2007 007 188 A1 discloses a processing center for processing an optical lens that is made of plastic. This processing center has a workpiece spindle that rotates around a rotational axis, with a receptacle for a lens. The processing center also has a processing device with a milling tool, a processing device with a turning tool, a polishing device, a cleaning device, and an engraving device. The workpiece spindle can be moved in the direction of the rotational axis and crosswise thereto to feed the lens to the different devices and to make possible the various processing work and in this case in particular to generate the desired free-form surfaces on the lenses.
In DE 10 2007 007 188 A1, there is no mention of a control unit of the processing center. It can be assumed from this, however, that the processing center has a computer-supported control device, such as a CNC control unit, so that the different devices can operate in the usual way corresponding to the preset production data. To operate, the known processing center then has to be connected accordingly to a computer network or the like for the preparation of the production data.
DE 198 04 542 A1 relates to the edge processing of an eyeglass lens. From input optometric data, eyeglass frame data, data for visual centers of the eyes, and additional customer data, raw glass is calculated on a computer with respect to the necessary diameter, the radii of the optical front surface and rear surface as well as the optimum center thickness, based on the type of eyeglass material, and relayed via remote data transmission to an eyeglass lens manufacturer for the purpose of creating a raw glass. The raw glass that is delivered by the glass manufacturer is then finished by shape processing or shape grinding. This means that the edge of the raw glass is adapted to the eyeglass frame and in this connection is optionally provided with a bevel, a groove or a bezel. In DE 198 04 542 A1, the shape processing relates to the edge processing. In this case, DE 198 04 542 A1 also discloses an optional processing of an optical surface of the raw glass, but without indicating details in this regard. Based on the context and the structure of the grinding device shown in DE 198 04 542 A1, in this case, this is obviously a processing of the edge, but not a processing of the front side or rear side to achieve desired optical values or properties in the eyeglass frame.
DE 198 04 542 A1 discloses a transfer of data onto data media, by means of a scanner or a sensor for transferring data, for example in the form of a bar code, an eyeglass lens, an eyeglass frame, or a shipping container for eyeglass lenses. In addition, a corresponding input device for input of corresponding data is also provided. DE 198 04 542 A1 does not deal with the determination of geometric data from optical data in detail and consequently also does not provide any indication relative to a necessary release for such a determination.
EP 1 894 673 A1 and US 2008/0055542 A1 relate to the adaptation of lenses to an eyeglass frame. The lenses are held by a block piece, which is provided with an electronic identification element, in particular an RFID element, which for its part contains an identification code. Lens data of the lens held by the block piece is assigned to the identification code. These lens data can be called up by means of the identification code of a computer and used for the processing of the lens to adapt it to the frame. Here, however, there is no shape-imparting processing of a front side or rear side of the lens.
WO 2006/046558 A1 and EP 1 847 869 A1 relate to the edge processing of eyeglass lenses. A determination of geometric data or production data from desired optical data is not carried out. Accordingly, there is also no indication with respect to a release of such a determination. Rather, here there is the adaptation of an eyeglass lens to an eyeglass frame.
US 2009/0302122 A1 discloses a lens with a hologram, which contains data for identification and/or other information, optionally in coded form.
DE 10 2008 041 954 A1 discloses a shipping container for eyeglass lenses with a transponder or chip for identification.
DE 201 16 824 U1 relates to a device for handling a lens, whereby the device can have a coding with all information pertaining to a work order. As coding, a data storage unit can be used, which can be read optically, magnetically, or electronically.